$ \left(-\dfrac{8}{5} \div \dfrac{2}{5}\right) \div \dfrac{2}{9} = {?} $
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \left(-\dfrac{8}{5} \times \dfrac{5}{2}\right) \div \dfrac{2}{9} $ $ = \left(\dfrac{-8 \times 5} {5 \times 2}\right) \div \dfrac{2}{9} $ $ = -\dfrac{40}{10} \div \dfrac{2}{9} $ $ = -\dfrac{40}{10} \times \dfrac{9}{2} $ $ = \dfrac{-40 \times 9}{10 \times 2} $ $ = -\dfrac{360}{20}$ Simplify: $ = -18$